


Thief

by Llewcie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Fae & Fairies, First Kiss, Glitter, Gratuitous mention of a tiny penis, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Stolen Pastries, Wings, fae!Dean, fluff overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has been eating Castiel's honeycakes, and he is determined to capture the thief.  Only, what ends up in his trap is not at all what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

Castiel knew that setting traps for faeries could have serious consequences. If they didn't work, the invasive faerie would know that Castiel was both aware of the invasion and too inept to curtail it, which was essentially like posting a neon sign that advertised that his house was free for the taking. If it did work, however, he would have a seriously pissed off faerie to deal with. He could then choose to keep the faerie locked up forever, an extremely dubious and unlikely-to-succeed plan; he could actually kill the faerie, which was reprehensible and no, that was not actually an option; he could reason with the faerie, which was, although not unprecedented, certainly not commonly successful; or he could bribe the faerie, which could get very expensive if the faerie was a collector of hand-stitched silks or grains of sand from every beach in the world. He had debated this with himself for months, but finally he decided that, both morally and for his own sense of integrity, he had to defend the sanctity of his kitchen. His cupcakes would continue to be in mortal peril until he caught and dissuaded the honeycake thief himself. When he had been examining his options, calling a fae exterminator had crossed his mind, but he wasn't going to be able to afford the upkeep on the ward spells that kept pissed off and revengeful faeries out of his home, car, hair, underwear drawer, and other uncomfortable places that he was too afraid to expend the energy to imagine. The options that remained were all DIY; frankly, it was a longshot, but otherwise, he… he didn't want to live like this anymore.

The trap itself was simple in construction but complex in material acquisition-- a bound circle of twigs from various trees with various magical properties, tied with red thread from his embroidery box . Getting access to the right kinds of wood in twigs flexible enough to weave had taken several weeks and quite a bit of driving. Ash (communication) and Oak (protection) were simple since they were both growing in his back yard. Apple (peace and sweetness) was a two hour drive to an orchard. Alder (spiritual shielding) and Honey Locust (binding) were less simple, but Castiel eventually tracked down a coven of sweet old people that maintained several sacred groves, and drove six hours either way to be allowed to give a sizable donation to the local food bank for a few cut twigs. 

Assembling it had been the work of a few hours, and he had decided to do so in his car several miles away from his home in order to not leave any suspicious spiritual residue in or around the house. Carefully, he wove the twigs together in a neat circle and bound them with DMC 321 true red thread. It took several tries but his fingers were clever. When he brought the trap in to his house and hung it from the ceiling above his counter, it was wrapped in iron filament paper to contain and hide it. As a final touch, he baked a fresh batch of bait honeycakes, hopefully the last batch he would have to sacrifice, and laid them out on the counter to cool overnight. Turning the kitchen lights off, he tugged the paper wrap off the trap and tossed it into the wastebasket in his bathroom. Sighing, he unscrewed the cap from the toothpaste, wondering if this wasn't the biggest mistake of his life. It took him a long time to fall into a fitful sleep, troubled with dreams of being tangled in vines and unable to escape.

***

It wasn't a sound that woke him so much as a feeling of immense frustration. Castiel was out of bed in an instant, immediately awake and full of dread. He opened his bedroom door and breathed in the silence with trepidation in his heart. With a fervent prayer to whomever might be listening, that he hadn't trapped a trow or a redcap, he flipped on the light. And stared. 

Well. This was… unexpected.

A tiny man sat on his counter, directly under the trap. Clearly not a trow (not remotely ugly) nor a redcap (not even vaguely mushroom-like), he had the perfect musculature, massive wings, and spiraling body tattoos of the Tuatha Dé Danann, a race of fae that hailed from Ireland and who Castiel had never seen before in person. He was curled up in a sullen ball, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees, which did not remotely hide the fact that he was naked, and male, and… Castiel blushed, attempting to avert his eyes from the tiny, well-proportioned faerie penis hanging nested in green curls between the faerie's tanned thighs. He instead gazed on the proportionally huge wings swaying back and forth in an agitated manner, delicate spines stretching the gossamer green membranes wide on either side of the faerie's shoulders. Beautiful filament tattoos in varying shades of green spiraled all across his body, from the soft-looking skin below his ears to the tops of his feet. He had green hair in total disarray, tiny pointed ears, and a very, very disgruntled expression, so much so that it took another moment for the penny to drop. This fae looked… familiar. 

Really familiar.

Holy shit. 

"D--Dean?"

Instead of answering, the faerie threw his hands in the air and fell over backwards onto the counter with a melodramatic thump and sigh combination. Castiel drew a step closer, only to hear the faerie mutter, "Fuck my life." Castiel came up level to the counter, gazing down on the faerie, who was barely as tall as his forearm was long, with a wingspan twice that.

"Dean?" Castiel's mind was awhirl. His exceptionally handsome neighbor, who smiled at him when they got their mail at the same time, who had borrowed a cup of sugar or milk on occasion, whom Castiel had invited over for tea and honeycakes… was sprawled out in a stretch of golden skin and green wings and hair and eyes in a scatter of honeycake crumbs on his countertop, and he was the most beautiful thing Castiel had ever seen.

"Dammit, Cas. Are you gonna keep me prisoner or what?" Dean's voice was just as rich and lovely as it always had been, when Castiel had been privileged to hear it, if somewhat less sonorous for his smallness in the comfortable kitchen. The bitterness was new, though, and immediately turned Castiel's stomach sour. Castiel shook his head.

"No Dean. Of course not. That was never my intention. I just wanted to catch… to stop…"

"The thief?" Dean's voice cracked a little, and Castiel nodded, already reaching for the trap. All his plans evaporated, and he knew he was risking everything he had been so careful to protect, but he couldn't bear to keep Dean a prisoner, not a moment longer. Without looking back down at Dean, (because he was having difficulty keeping himself from touching, his fingertips tingling with the desire to stroke along the delicate spines of those beautiful, velvety wings) he tugged the red binding threads off the twist of bark and twig, and the circle sprang apart, twigs flying in every direction. Castiel didn't have to look down to know that Dean was already gone, leaving a flicker of sweet sage and cedar scenting the air.

Sighing sadly, he wondered at the likely loss of a friendship that had only just begun to blossom. Not knowing what else to do, he began putting the ingredients together for another batch of honeycakes.

***

The next morning, after another sleepless night filled with unpleasant dreams, Castiel rose from bed determined to talk to Dean, if he hadn't already gone forever out of Castiel's life. He showered mechanically, tugged a hand through towel-dried hair, threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had a picture of a pirate ship and the slogan "Goonies never say die," and walked into the kitchen. The sealed box of honeycakes was undisturbed, which made him both pleased and sad. He tucked it under his arm, grabbed his keys out of the blue pottery bowl, and walked out the front door and right into Dean. Dean fell back slightly, an abashed smile on his face. He was both human-sized and clothed, which send conflicting waves of relief and disappointment washing through Castiel. 

"I… um, figured you might want an explanation?"

Castiel nodded, speechless for a long moment. The image of Dean's beauty as fae overlapped his beauty as a human, and for heartbeat or two, Castiel studied him, his memory filling in the wings and the graceful point to the ears. When he failed to speak, Dean motioned with a hand, which Castiel realized was holding a pie. "May I come in?" Castiel nodded again, feeling slow and stupid, and stood back to let Dean pass. The same hints of cedar and sage followed him, and Castiel inhaled deeply, savoring it. Dean turned around and grinned at him. Castiel flushed and gave him a shy smile in return. Dean had not left, after all. Dean had baked him a pie. His heart felt curiously hot, full of that thought and of Dean's eyes on him.

When they both set down their respective pastries on the counter, Castiel turned to make a pot of coffee and Dean settled on one of the yellow pine stools that butted up to the counter. He grunted, "I thought you would be mad."

Castiel turned to look at him, confusion in his eyes. "Why would I be mad at you, Dean?"

"Um, because I was always stealing your food?" Dean looked down, trailing a circle with his fingertip on the formica.

"They were always meant for you anyway." Castiel was staring at him in the unsettling way he had. "I was only irritated because I never got to give them to you." He was pleased to see a blush flood over Dean's cheeks.

"They were for me?" Dean looked so honestly surprised that Castiel came to sit next to him.

"You liked them so well that first time that I wanted to… to please you." Now it was Castiel's turn to blush. Dean gave him an honestly delighted grin.

"You like me, Cas?"

Castiel, to his utter mortification, felt tears welling up in his eyes. The near loss of Dean, and now having him here, right beside him… He attempted an answer, but embarrassment closed his throat. Dean's face fell. "Not anymore? The faerie thing too much for you, huh?" His disappointment was palpable, and it loosened Castiel's tongue. 

"Dean, I… yes, I like you. Very much. Your being fae doesn't change that one bit. I'm just… overwhelmed? I thought I had lost any chance with you." He realized that might be too forward, and tried to backpedal. "What I mean is, to be friends…" But that seemed to imply Castiel wasn't interested, which he very definitely was. He started again. "Or, whatever you wanted to be. With me," he finished lamely. Dean was staring at him, his eyes dancing. To cover his self-induced humiliation, he stood up to fill two cups with fresh coffee, fixing both with real cream and honey, knowing Dean could see the flaming red skin of the back of his neck and the tips of his ears. He took a long moment to attempt to compose himself, inhaled until he could feel his lungs stretch, and then brought the coffee cups back to set them down and set himself back on the stool next to Dean. 

Their knees touched.

Dean was still staring at him. "Cas, why would I go anywhere?" Castiel shrugged, and Dean continued. "You're gorgeous, gentle-natured, and you make the best damn honeycake I've ever tasted. In fact, when I realized I was trapped, I wasn't so much scared as completely humiliated. Never been caught like that before." He smirked. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"I meant what I said, Dean. I would never have harmed you." Castiel's blue eyes were wide and ridiculously sincere.

"Yeah, and I believe you, Cas." Dean's warm hand covered Castiel's, sending a thrill up the nerves of his arm and down his spine. "Why do you think I'm here instead of on my way to Sammy's place out in Cali? I trust you. You let me go right away." He swallowed, and Castiel watched the slow bob of his throat in fascination. "Besides, I was gearing up to tell you anyway. I figured you needed to know, so I could ask you out with a clear conscience."

"You were going to ask me out?" Castiel's eyes lit up, and he smiled again at Dean.

"Yeah. I was hoping you wouldn't react badly to the whole, oh hey by the way, in my trueform I've got wings and I'm eleven inches tall."

Castiel blushed again, recalling his totally inappropriate reaction when Dean was laid across his countertop. "Actually, I… um, I thought you were quite beautiful in your, um, trueform, Dean." His fingertips tingled again at the memory, and he self-consciously curled his fingers into his palms. 

"Yeah? Because your trap caught me without glamour or anything, you know. I, um, don't usually go around naked but I wasn't expecting to be caught." He paused, looking up bashfully through his long eyelashes. "Beautiful, huh?"

"Quite beautiful, yes," Castiel whispered.

There was a long, charged silence between them. Then, "Would you, um, like to see me like that again? Like I really am?" Dean's voice sunk lower.

"Very much, Dean." Frankly, Castiel was astonished that sound came out of his mouth, since there was now no air left in his lungs. Dean studied him for a moment, and then seeming satisfied, he stood up from the stool. In a rush of cedar-scented wind, his body shrank at the same time those enormous wings burst out from between his shoulder blades in a spray of golden glitter. He paused to shake glitter out of his hair, scattering it into the air as steady wingbeats kept him afloat for a moment, and then he landed gracefully on Castiel's knee. 

He was surprisingly heavy, his bare feet two points of pressure against Castiel's thigh muscles. He was, unsurprisingly, naked and grinning cheekily. Castiel, awestruck, lifted a hand, and then drew back, embarrassed with himself. "I…" He swallowed. "May I touch your wings, Dean?"

Dean's wings flapped and then settled, folding halfway up against his back. "Sure, Cas. Just be gentle, yeah?" Trembling, Castiel allowed a light fingertip to graze down one of Dean's long, graceful wingspines. Dean closed his eyes, and his mouth fell slightly open. Thus encouraged, Castiel stroked down the wing again. The iridescent green membrane was incredibly soft, like silk noil, heavy and dragging against his fingertip. Dean's wings hitched open, and he sank to his knees, easily balancing on Castiel's thigh. "Oh gods, Cas, that feels amazing." 

Castiel's cock twitched, but he determined to ignore it. Instead, he dragged his thumbs along the juncture of heavy muscle where the wings met the skin of Dean's back, drawing a hot breath of pleasure out of the kneeling fae, puffing against the worn denim of his jeans. Castiel couldn't help but grin, feeling amazed and honored that he could please Dean with more than just his baking. Dean flapped his wings and tucked them away, gazing hotly up at Castiel with flushed cheeks. "Maybe we better save that for later, yeah? I, um, that was unexpected, and it feels really good, but I want to do this right, Cas." Castiel immediately pulled his hands away, only mildly regretful, and nodded. Dean stood slowly, and his flushed cock, curving heavily between his thighs, was impossible to miss. "But let it be noted that I am very, very interested in later." He grinned, and Castiel grinned back at him.

"Good… that's really good, Dean. I'm really glad."

Accompanied by another burst of glitter, Dean was human-sized and clothed again, sitting on the stool like he had never left. Castiel immediately missed the weight of him, but consoled himself by pressing his hand on top of Dean's thigh. Dean distracted them both by tugging at the box of honeycakes, and then the pie plate. "Got a knife, Cas? I figure it's about time I paid you back for all those I stole from you."

Castiel nodded and rose to pluck a butter knife and forks out of his silverware drawer. "Dean, I feel like you've paid me back a thousand times over." He reached up to pull two plates out of the cabinet, but when he turned back Dean was right in front of him, taking the plates from his hand and setting them aside. Then he curled his hand against the nape of Castiel's neck and tugged him close, pressing his mouth against Castiel's mouth in a gentle kiss. Castiel shivered, splayed his hand against the small of Dean's back, tilted his head and opened his mouth, licking Dean's lips gently. They sank into each other for a long moment, kissing and licking and nosing at each other, until all Castiel could feel was a shimmering warmth in his ribcage, sinking into his hips. He pulled back, not wanting to lose himself, and then immediately changed his mind, kissing now against Dean's smile. Dean threaded his fingers into Castiel's thick dark hair, tilted his chin up, and kissed Castiel's eyelids, the bridge of his nose, his forehead. 

"Cas," he murmured. "I got a confession to make." He pressed a kiss into Castiel's hair, above his ear. Castiel nodded against him, pulled back slightly, waited for Dean to speak. "The… um, the trap? So, it didn't actually work."

"What?" Castiel's eyes got huge.

"Nah. Um, honey locust is a terrible binding wood against Tuatha. Totally ineffective. It’s just…" he paused. "I just wanted you to know about me, and I was too scared to tell you."

Castiel squinted at him, trying to suss out deception, but Dean's face was completely relaxed, with maybe a bit of worry around the eyes. He grinned, nodded his head, laughed a little breathy laugh, and then kissed Dean's chin, his bottom lip, his cheek. "Next time, Dean, just ask me out on a date, alright?"

Dean laughed, kissed him long and warm and full of promise. "Yeah, next time I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel's Honeycake  
> from http://www.food.com/recipe/ukrainian-honey-cake-135050
> 
> Ingredients  
> Servings 6-8 Units US  
> • 1 cup honey, warmed in a pot over hot water  
> • 4 eggs, beaten  
> • 1 1⁄2 cups flour  
> • 1 teaspoon baking powder
> 
> Directions  
> 1\. Preheat oven to 375 F, and butter and flour a 7" cake pan.  
> 2\. Beat honey until frothy. Add eggs, flour and baking powder.  
> 3\. Pour into prepared cake pan. Bake for 15 minutes and check the cake. When done, it will shrink slightly from the pan. Continue baking for 5 minutes if it isn't ready yet. (continue if it needs more time).  
> 4\. Turn it out of the pan while still hot, and let cool on a rack. Store in an airtight container for a day before serving.


End file.
